Luxuria
by breadsticks
Summary: Sena, the incarnation of Lust, fails against the one-track mind of Shin. Hiruma is pissed. Update: Lust versus Love...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

0101010

The Avatar of Greed, the Accuser, the first Fallen, Satan himself ran a claw through blond spikes in aggravation and clicked pointed fang against fang.

He slammed his iron pitchfork at Lust's head. "Tell me again, fucking chibi, why you _let_ that Seraphim angel go?"

Lust started to cry, large brown eyes tearing at the pain. "B-but Hiruma-san!" The King of Hell, whose name was Hiruma, hit him again, just because. "He was very polite to me!"

Pride, who was reading a newspaper, snorted.

Hiruma, without turning his head away from torturing Sena, said, "Buzz off, old man."

Wrath piped up from the videogame he was playing with Sloth, "Not his fault, yeah? You know Sena can't battle with a guy like that on physical terms only."

Sena looked gratefully at Jyuumonji who in turn, blushed.

Hiruma glared even more and shook the small form of Lust. "And that is my exact problem, fucking chibi. You had him hooked, lined, and yet you didn't sink him. You'd already seduced him, dammit! You didn't have to overpower him! You just had to bring him down here!"

Sena wailed at the obvious threat to his life, hoping for an intervention from the Queen.

But he would be disappointed as Mamori-neechan had several other projects to see to that night.

0101010

It had really started with the creation of the Six Other Sins. Hiruma, who'd grown bored of torturing humans, decided to create for himself companions who'd delight with him in the said activity of tormenting God's favorite animals. First was Pride, but Hiruma got the mixture wrong, and there resulted Musashi who was more like an old samurai than anything else. He would not participate in any sadistic tendencies. Hiruma had curse and cussed so much that the sky turned dark, and therefore night was born.

At the very least, Pride's…well pride seemed to also infect some humans, so that wasn't a total failure.

Then there had been the second, who was Gula, Gluttony. And that turned out Kurita who would rather eat than bother other _very nice _people. Hiruma had gotten so mad that he'd thrown what crap there was around in Hell, that mountains were born from the resulting quakes.

Then the third was born, Sloth. It was the same. Togano would rather read comics and play videogames than do anything _productive_ like a good citizen of hell should. Needless to say, Hiruma had gone off and massacred as many squirrels as he could before the heavens tried to flood him out of the fields. And the seas were born.

The pattern followed much the same. Fourth was Jyuumonji, the embodiment of Wrath, who while enjoying the activity of slamming people on the ground and hitting and kicking them in fury, did not actually enjoy anything much more complicated. Fifth had been Invidia or Monta who really didn't care for hurting other people as that would annoy the Queen very much to the max. Hiruma cared less what the Queen would say to him.

At the very least, their presence seemed to affect humans and bolstered the hidden darkness in them. And Hiruma was fine with this.

Then the Sixth was born, the youngest of them all. His name was Sena, the manifestation of Lust. Long, long legs and creamy skin and impossibly wide caramel eyes and the personality of a flustered virgin had been the perfect mixture. Humans started falling, one after the other, into Hiruma's greedy clutches. Of course, Mamori-neechan objected to her little brother being used as some sort of sex bait and often battled it out with the King of Hell.

Then Hiruma had hit upon the Best Fucking Plan of the century. He could make the other angels fall. Fall specifically for Lust. So, he set the Queen on as many projects as he could, projects of reforming as many criminal souls as she could, just as a good Catholic woman turned Queen of Hell should.

Bah humbug to them. Hiruma had other fish to fry. Like those damn Oujo Virtues.

And so Hiruma had Lust parading around near the training grounds of Oujo in skin-tight leather pants and chains, many many chains. He was allowed a shirt of his own, which was a shirt with a cute cat on it. Hiruma had smacked his forehead in exasperation after seeing it. It had been a gift from the unknowing Mamori-neechan.

The first Virtue that Sena had encountered was Shin, the angel of Persistence.

Of course, Shin had nothing on his mind but training, training, and more training and possibly a dash of more fucking training. So, Sena was merely forced to waggle back and forth in the empty training fields, pretending to walk and enjoy the afternoon sun.

He was very embarrassed about this.

And then Shin had started to run. Sena, startled, thinking Shin had finally caught on to him as a demon, had also started to run. Shin, meanwhile, had been actually just running for training but when he'd seen Sena run, his mind went like this: he _wants_ to train too. Amazed that someone wanted to train with the frustratingly tireless Shin, so Virtue ran after Lust and Lust ran because he thought Persistence would kill him for attempting temptation.

So finally, Lust lost Shin around the suburbs and went back to Hell, metaphorical tail in between legs. And where, Hiruma blew up stuff in fury.

The tune to the Addams Family theme song began to ring in harsh grating sounds. There was a brief static as the song stopped altogether. All six Sins, as Monta was escorting Mamori, turned their heads to the door.

The wood around the knob cracked and a whole section of the door with said knob on it came off the door. It turned and Shin came in. He nodded to each five Sins and set the broken piece of the door on the table and bluntly said, "It broke," as if it was the door's fault for being poorly made.

He picked up the frozen Sena, slung him on his left shoulder, and walked out the door.

Hiruma began cackling. "Bring him back when you're done!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

ANote: Okay, okay. This really, and I mean _really_, the last chapter to this story. Point of fact, one of the reviewers (Makayla!) inspired me with a comment of hers and this chapter grew like fungus from that. Thank her for it. And yes, this has to be the last one because the other stories are demanding the spotlight.

0101010

Chapter Two.

"What _exactly_ are you trying to tell me?" Hiruma's voice crackled with barely repressed rage and indignation.

Takami's fat cat grin couldn't get any wider. Of course, only Sakuraba managed to see this from the angel of patience. Everybody else could only see the usual Blank Look of Long Suffering-ness. The Virtue adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand and said in a bored tone, "Shin did not _technically _fall."

Sakuraba, the angel of Humility, winced at that. His taciturn friend, Persistence, was going to be scolded quite Mightily tonight for the trouble he was putting Takami through. He edged a little bit closer to heaven's best negotiator, Takami. The devil king was looking a little too trigger happy for him to feel safe here.

Hiruma's eyebrows twitched spasmodically, "…And _pray_ tell, what exactly are the fucking details of your oh-so-convenient loophole?"

The black-haired angel sighed sarcastically and ran a hand through his hair…sardonically. Sakuraba thought that he might be overdoing it a bit. Either way, Takami continued, "Shin might have fallen for your little honey trap of a demon, but that is the exact conundrum we're stuck in. He fell in love, not in lust. So technically, no vile and rotten sin has touched him. God is very clear on this. Love is okay. In fact, he encourages this sort of thing, you know."

Hiruma paused in his scribbling of his little Black Book, "What, really?"

Sakuraba nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, yeah. Like, me and Takami—"

Takami slapped a hand onto his friend's mouth, "Forgive me, Sakuraba. There was a fly."

Hiruma _kekeke'd _to himself, behind a hand. "Go on, fucking angel."

Takami coughed to himself, "…And that is one piece of the puzzle. Shin did not, _I repeat_, fall. However, _and this is the best part_, it is your Sena who we're here to talk about. Even though he is the representation of wanton Salaciousness, the trouble is that he _also _fell in love. With Shin, our angel, we might add. As we all know, love is _expressly _forbidden in your world. You could say, Sena has fallen down from being a high-ranking Sin. Or, as the case might be, fallen up." He smiled triumphantly at the pun while Sakuraba made a grimace of pain at that.

Hiruma's face had already gone stone-cold. He barely twitched at the joke.

0101010

And that was the whole reason why Sena was forced to actually seduce Shin into bedding him.

Hiruma couldn't very well let one of his most useful pawns going around falling in love and falling down…or up…from hell without some profitable consequence resulting from it. Not only that, Sena was one of the only demons actually doing some hard work around here. Free and, this was important, _competent _labor was hard to find nowadays. Shin, the training idiot, was just a bonus. And anyway, that bastard Takami had been _smug_ the whole fricking time. Nobody was ever _smug_ at Hiruma. He'd always made sure of that.

0101010

There was a reason why Sena hadn't bedded Shin yet. Or more to the fact…why Shin hadn't _bedded_ the brains out of Sena yet.

And it was this…Shin hadn't…bedded him.

And it was driving Sena up the wall. Every morning, every afternoon, and every goddamn evening, Shin asked if they could train. And they did. Train, that was. Train for battle…and not sex, even though Sena had blushingly thrown that joke of a pick-up line dozens of times. Shin had merely looked at him, confused. And there was another problem.

Sena was _exhausted_.

Honestly, Sena didn't want to say no to Shin every time he asked for more training time. He held a deep respect for the angel's super-holy level of dedication and endurance but the dilemma was that this often resulted in Sena needing Tiger Balm every effing night. Pride was already complaining about the cost. Honestly, Lust couldn't deny Persistence. He just sort of wished the other would let up once in a while. He was getting tired of smelling like spicy pain-reliever gel. Oh, and getting rejected CONSTANTLY and crying into his pillow every NIGHT.

Where had all his sex appeal gone?

Finally, frustrated and near-tears, he turned to his friends for advice.

0101010

_Pride_

Musashi, the Sin of Ego, looked up from the piles of papers he called financing and budgeting up to the fidgeting Sena in front of the desk. He nodded solemnly at the Sin's sputtering and stuttering and listened like a self-respecting father would to his teenage daughter's troubles. He reined in the urge to DESTROY the ingrate who dare deny Sena. Mainly, it was because he also felt conflicted by his daughter's quest to bed the said ingrate.

Why _was _he calling Sena his daughter?

And for that matter, was that ingrate too proud of his goody two-shoe-ness to valiantly sully Sena? Was this Pride's fault? And another thing, that bastard angel would DIE for disrespecting Sena's pride…

In the midst of this Gordonian mental and emotional upheaval, his face remained brick-like. When Sena finished with his story, he nodded and replied, "In my day…women used to wear the split-peach hairstyle…"

Sena stared at him, like a teenage daughter would after his/her father just spoke some words of wisdom. "…What?"

0101010

When Shin had seen his new hairdo, he'd said, "…Want to train?"

Sena forgot that Shin never saw things like clothes or hair or _style_.

0101010

_Gluttony_

Kurita, in a pink apron, was mixing some creampuff batter at the royal decree of the Queen when Sena had come in the kitchen. He nodded understandingly, while Sena talked fast and red and humiliated. He made sounds of agreement when prompted and gave some cookies to the disconsolate Sena. Finally, when asked a question, he laughed and slapped a hand to his round belly and said, "…through his stomach, of course!"

After that, Kurita gave him various aphrodisiacs potent enough to fell an elephant.

0101010

When he'd innocently given Shin a bento stuffed full of love-love agents, _as Kurita called it_, the angel accepted demurely. Then Shin had calmly broken apart two chopsticks and started in on the bento. He kept on eating. Ten minutes later…he was still eating. Twenty minutes later…he was done eating. Then he said, "…Train?"

Five hours later, they were still training.

Sena forgot Shin was tougher and more hardcore than elephants.

0101010

_Sloth_

"Haah?" Togano asked, annoyed, while the red blinking letters of _PAUSED_ on the TV screen flashed. Resident Evil 5 was turning out to be a bitch of a game.

Sena repeated the question, desperate.

Togano actually sat up in consternation when he heard the pickle the other demon was in. It wasn't everyday Lust was denied. He paused a minute while he digested the information tearing out of Sena's mouth. Then he said, "I've read this before…somewhere. The cute but useless underclassman and the stoic and silent baseball player." He scratched his head, trying to remember.

Sena protested, "He's not a baseball player! He's a Virtue warrior, remember?" He didn't add the question of why Togano was reading that kind of thing.

The lazy demon shrugged and said, "…there should be a clue. Maybe you need to talk to his friends? I think you just need to trigger a special event to get closer."

Sena bit his lip, "What special event?"

Sloth waved a hand, "Oh, it's different per character. But it always has something to do with their pasts, something tragic or nostalgic. That's why you have to gather information first before you move, you know. Important strategy in these dating games…"

Surprisingly, the epitome of Idleness could give some sound advice. It was probably because he had all that free time to think.

Unfortunately, Sena couldn't gather the courage to approach Takami. And Sakuraba, who Sena might have managed to approach, was always being shuffled away quickly by Takami. And somehow, the rest of Shin's…friends…he couldn't really...

There really was only so much muscle a person could put on themselves. Sena wasn't an impolite person…but Shin's friends…

0101010

_Wrath_

"Whaat? That bastard doesn't _appreciate_ you properly?" And Jyuumonji raged for a while at this insult. And raged a bit more after that. When he'd calmed down after punching several new floral designs into the wall (because he'd been getting bored with just randomly punching in walls), he asked Sena, "…Maybe he gets turned on by fighting?"

Sena tried not to think why Jyuumonji had thought of that. And he also tried not to think on why Jyuumonji often joined fight clubs nowadays.

As Sena, looked up from a measly 155 cm (5' 1") up at the looming figure of Shin, practically a head higher and ten inches wider…he couldn't help but feel that this might hurt…a lot. And anyway…he didn't want to fight with Shin. The very thought…left a bad taste.

Shin looked at him for a moment and Sena gave up this particular stupid plan for some more training. But the other imbecilic plan of Getting into Shin's Pants, he unfortunately still had to do (and _sort of_ wanted to do too).

0101010

_Greed_

No, just…no. Sena didn't want to get hit or gunned down or blown apart or set upon by Cerberus for Incompetency, which for Hiruma was a greater sin than…well all of them, actually. Hiruma hadn't created Failures. Or so he said.

Looking at Shin though...he thought to himself, _I'm trying really hard, Hiruma-san! But this guy…this guy…really…_

0101010

_The Queen?_

Aargh.

There were limits Sena adhered to and they included going to his Mamori-neechan for help in trying to hit someone up. He barely survived the Last Talk she had with him. His stomach hadn't though. There had been pictures and charts and statistics and possible future, _very much into the future_, matches with complete personal history folders stacked neatly by color and personality. Her Sena-kun deserved the best, of course. But only after Sena-kun was thirty and married to his soul mate…

Unfortunately, she was still very much in denial over the whole Manifestation of Lust thing going on…Or more accurately, the state of Sena's chastity, _ahem._

Sena sometimes worried about her.

0101010

_Envy_

Monta! His good ol' buddy, Monta, would surely help him out. But then again…Monta had been eternally infatuated with the Queen and had barely done anything about it…And Hiruma hadn't _utterly_ destroyed him for the crush yet. Still…it couldn't hurt to ask, right?

After wailing to Monta about his love life and the lack of it, with Monta going green in the right places and going white with sympathy, he finally asked Envy his secret shame, "…Is it because he might think I've already been…_defiled? _You know…unpure? Do angels not like…that?"

Monta thought for a bit before biting into an orange. "I don't think so. Shin seems like a MAX nice guy. He shouldn't care about that kind of stuff. I mean, he trains with you to the MAX, right?"

Sena politely ignored Monta's speech impediment of regularly adding MAX to everything he said. "You think so? But I can't really tell with him. It's so hard to communicate with him. He's always so serious-looking…I'm not really sure how to deal with this…" He also refrained from adding that Monta was eating the skin of the orange and that was sort of ABNORMAL.

Monta chewed on the orange, skin and seed and flesh mashed up in his mouth. Then he opened his mouth, "I think Shin is just like a MAX big kid, doing what he wants without even considering your feelings into it, much. I think, MAX, he assumes that you just want training…MAX."

Sena bit his lip, trying not to scream out that Monta had extremely bad manners in eating with an open mouth. Remnants of Mamori-neechan's Table Etiquette Lessons still lingered like scars. Anyway, he'd gotten an idea from Monta.

Could it be?

Could Shin actually be really like a big kid…? And not know about…the birds and the bees? Or for their case, the bees and the bees?

Somehow, some sort of misunderstanding had taken place here between the two demons.

"…MAX." Chomp, chomp.

"Don't eat with your mouth open…"

0101010

The Direct Approach…

"…Shin-san? I-I…like you a lot…and I mean, you know…romantically…" He'd prepared a speech written in ball pen on his wrist…which seemed to have smeared…Damn cheap things. Then he decided to just wing it, "…and I _kindofwannnabewithyou…_"

The Virtue of Persistence stared down intensely at him.

Sena tried not to scream out that Shin was kind of _scary _sometimes. Like, really scary INTENSE. And now that Sena thought about it, it was as if some sort of Iron Maiden Force Field radiated from Shin. No wonder his powers hadn't been working. But…that was okay…Sena …and not because of his Lewdness powers…

"…Do you mean…like a husband and…wife…?" Shin hazarded.

Sena nodded, frantically, red in the face.

"…So…you're my…wife now?"

0101010

The End…

Or not.

0101010

Well…that was sort…of a 'yes'. But, Sena thought happily, he had all the time in the world to teach Shin about these kinds of _things._

Hiruma threw a fit after he found out, of course. He then secretly sent a whole stash of Gay XXX to Shin's place and then celebrated afterwards by selling the _home-made _videos, creating a thriving porn industry in the human world.


End file.
